Resistance
by Backyard Bottomslash
Summary: It's tough being gay in the NYC during the 50's, but Mello and Near will fight as hard as it takes to protect what they cherish most- their love.  DISCONTINUED
1. Secret

A/N: Gee wiz, man. A month later, I'm back on the fanfiction scene. I have no excuse for not updating other then the fact that I haven't felt like it lately.

This is my 3rd piece of fanfiction title after a Muse song.

Anyway, this new story deserves some warnings: Future smut/lemons, violence against gays, erm... Violence. Gayness. Mello's swearing. Yeah.

**

* * *

Resistance**

**Chapter 1: Secret**

** Mello looked around his shabby, unorganized apartment and wondered how the hell he had gotten here. Oh, but he knew. If he had kept his secret safe, he could be in some fancy-ass university right now. Fucking Yale or something. If his parents had not kicked him out of the house, had not despised him for who he was, he would have a decent, clean job. He wouldn't get home from work and have to fight back the extreme urge to blow all his money of booze, chocolate, and occasionally drugs. **

** If Mello had not come out of the closet, his very presence in downtown Manhattan would not be cause for his arrest. **

** But fuck danger. Danger was fun. Danger was Mello's life now, and he decided to embrace that. Sure, being homosexual meant being the vermin of society, but if Mello stuck to his own crowd he would be fine. Not like before. **

**[line break]**

** Mello was born an only child into a comfortable home in the Village. In his early years, his parents had spoiled him rotten. He would get perfect grades without having to crack open a book, and coasted through school with all As and occasional all A+ reports. However, when Mello entered junior high school, his life took a turn for the worse. **

** Mello's father had taken to drinking. When the got drunk he got mean, and when a bar kicked him out he would just go to the next on his pre-planned route. And when he got home, guess who he took out all the unresolved anger on? Yeah, Mello. He'd pin Mello down in his bed while he was still asleep and proceed to whip his son with is belt until he bled heavily. **

** Instead of combating her husband's problem with alcohol, Mello's mother, blond ditz that she was, signed her son up for martial arts. By the time Mello had been kicked out of the house, he was an official Kukkiwon approved 1****st**** dan black belt in Taekwondo. **

** At school, Mello had begun to learn how to hide his sometimes still bleeding wounds. He learned to evade dodgy questions from his teachers, and to put on a fake mask of happiness. Not to mention his own troubles in school. They weren't academic, no, everything was fine in that area, and it was more so socially. His old friends had somehow drifted away, and before he had much experience in Taekwondo, every opportunity to beat Mello up in the gym locker room was taken.**

** For a while, Mello struggled to realize why this was happening. It was in seventh grade when it dawned on him. He was in the middle of an algebra exam, solving a compound inequality, when he realized how distinctly different he was from all the other boys. He had a budding chocolate fetish, wore tighter, more distinct clothing. His well kept blond bob of hair was girlish. He still didn't understand why everyone couldn't just accept him, though. **

** He learned, though. One year later he found out just why he didn't belong with those people. He had gotten in a mercifully sober fight with his dad, a sparring match of words only. They had said some nasty things to each other, and on impulse Mello had decided to leave. Just go. Walk around and blow steam.**

** Mello did, and as he brooded over his angry thoughts he proceeded to get lost. He had wandered far out of the Village, and was in some darker looking neighborhood he had never seen before. **

** Mello noticed this when he stopped at a corner, looked around, and muttered, "Where the hell am I?" under his breath. He turned on his heels, peered around at the streets joining the intersection he was at, and felt terribly hopeless. He crossed the street, looking for some place to go. On that street, he passed by a pair of women. **

** Wait. Those weren't women. Mello did a discreet double-take, realizing those were men. In women's clothing. He shuddered at the alien idea and was going to move on, hoping he wasn't noticed.**

** "What's a precious doll like you doing out alone?" The one on the right asked. **

** That was another 'what the hell' moment for Mello. Precious doll? Him? Who were those guys?**

** They introduced themselves as Mango and Peach. Mello wanted to throw up at such gaudy nicknames. At the time, Mello was still called by his real name. **

** After the introduction, Mango explained that he and Peach were gays, and that Mello was one, too. At first Mello denied it, but Mango and Peach were beyond persuasion. Despite Mello's protests, the two practically forced Mello to let them drive him home. And they did, with no incident. Mango did leave the address of his apartment, though, in case Mello wanted to, 'find out more of who he was'.**

** Confused, Mello let the two drive away. Yet at school the next day, Mello realized that if he didn't belong with the 'ordinary' crowd, he might as well find people who did accept him. Through Mango and Peach, Mello learned what being gay was: that you were a guy who was attracted to other guys. And Mello supposed he was attracted guys, once he thought about it. He was thankful that it was ok to be gay and not cross-dress like Mango and Peach did. He just wasn't into that stuff.**

** As time went on, Mello spent les time at his house and more time out with other homosexuals. A dime could get a guy a few kind words and a blowjob, and Mello was willing to pay. Once introduced to a world where he was accepted, Mello wanted it all. He wanted everything and anything, and he would do anything to get it. People were often surprised at how young he was, and at how much energy and vigor he had in bed.**

** It was a few months after he had been introduced to the exciting, if not dangerous, life as a homosexual that he was nicknamed Mello. It was kind of a joke, seeing as he was anything but mellow, but the name stuck. **

** To get as wide a variety of sex as possible, Mello had made it a point to have brief, one night stands as much as possible. They were blissful nights, that was for sure, but he often disappointed his lovers by leaving the next morning, practically vanishing in his black garb. **

** This habit had led Mello to have a brief affair with his cute red-head drug dealer, Matt. The sex had been great, although that partly could have been the excellent cocaine high, but it was none the less a great night. Mello had decided to make an exception for Matt and actually keep in contact with him. They weren't a couple, no, but they grew to be the best of friends. They knew each other inside out.**

** On the home front, things were trash. The more time Mello spent away from home, the more he despised it. He started to skip school, got suspended a couple times. By the time he was seventeen; Mello was disowned and thrown out. He crashed with Matt for a couple weeks until he got a job at an exclusive gay stripper club, and had enough money to rent out that shitty apartment he was living in today.**

** Despite all the downsides of his life, that he never finished high school, broke multiple laws each day, and was a sexual deviant, at the age of 20 Mello was doing just fine.**

**[line break] **

** Near was always an odd boy, but his mother loved him and never repressed any of his strange habits. When he was a small child, he had enjoyed wearing his mother's dresses. He grew out of that habit after a few years, but still had an effeminate touch. Near's mother believed this was because he was extremely studious, never rough-housed, and was fragile physically. **

** The amount that Near's mother adored him was limitless. She took every opportunity to brag about her son to anyone who would listen. His latest academic achievement. His one hundredth blank jigsaw puzzle completed. Anything, really. Her child was an angel, even in looks. At eighteen he still looked like a child.**

** One thing that really set Near apart was his taste in music. Opera was his favorite, beyond anything. The emotions that the vocalists put into their arias were so intense that it seemed to compensate for Near's own lack of emotions. Ever since his mom let him go on his own, Near spent all his pocket money for Met Opera tickets as often as he could. **

** What Near did not know was the pop-culture theory about men who went to the opera. When the curtains fall, so do the zippers of the peculiar men in the back of the theater. And on both sides, too.**

** So he went, unaware each time, of the longing stares that those sometimes gave him. He was a rosebud oblivious to his own pretty petals. **

** Near went through life differently then Mello. He was born into a middle class working family. His father died two years after Near's birth, leaving his mother to raise him in a world where women were just barely creeping into the workforce. Because of his mother's determination to provide a good life for her son, Near was taught the value of money, and the reward of saving it. **

** Unlike Mello, Near was home schooled. So unlike Mello again, Near did not face the oppression of his… unique personality. He didn't know what was in fashion, or what he needed to be like, because his mother was the only person in his life, and she adored him. If Near had gone to a school with other children, it would have been much different. Children would have cause to hate him simply for his existence. Not only was precocious, but he lacked any social skills what so ever, and didn't even dress normally. **

** Because his involvement with people only included his mother, Near went through eighteen years of life unaware of sexuality in general. He didn't see the need to look at neither men nor women, and didn't understand the concept of love, despite it being proclaimed in so many operas. It was until one night, savings blown on opera, that his eyes were opened to pleasures of those other then the mind.**

** The whole thing was unlikely, really. It's not as if Mello had ever imagined himself going to the Metropolitan Opera. He would rather be in a bar, flirting or something, living under the danger of a police raid. Not at some classy-ass shit like this where women wailed for hours about dead lovers or whatever the hell it was that they wailed about. **

** None the less, a year later Mello would appreciate Matt forcing him to go to the opera. It's not that he actually watched the performance, more so he spent the whole time staring at his future love, Near. Even from so far away, the subtlest of movements Mello had found entrancing. The way his pale, slender fingers played with the old fashioned opera glasses. Mello had imagined him playing with something else… But anyway. We'll get into that in the next chapter.

* * *

**

A/N: Ok, I know this chapter wasn't that great, or substantial, but this is sort of like an introductory chapter. Background information. Set the story for when it really starts. You know what I mean.

Anyway, this is the first time I've broken away from vampires in centuries past for months, so tell me how I'm doing.


	2. Safe Tonight

A/N: And to think I uploaded a chapter of Dark Shines just yesterday... I'm on a role!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Safe Tonight**

** "Why the hell did you drag me here, Matt?" Mello grumbled, sinking down into his velvet-covered seat.**

** "I have a friend in the performance tonight." Matt replied cheerily, taking his own seat next to his friend.**

** "Name?" Mello asked, crossing his legs. He fidgeted nervously, watching the other audience members, dressed much more finely then him and Matt, file into their seats. There was no food allowed in the hall, and Mello's lack of chocolate set him on a fine edge.**

** "Laura,"**

** Mello raised his eyebrows at Matt. "A girl?"**

** Matt shook his head. "Nah, that's just his cross-dressing name. His real name's John, I think."**

** "So, is he like, the lead role or something?" Mello wouldn't ordinarily be so talkative, but he needed something for his mouth to do if it wasn't eating chocolate. If having some mundane conversation with Matt that he didn't really give a shit about, then so be it.**

** "No, he's in the ensemble."**

** This was going to be a long night for Mello. A very long night. **

** Soon, the lights were dimmed and the curtains fell. Three seconds into the performance, Mello stopped paying attention. It just wasn't worth his attention, in his opinion. At least Matt was the one paying for the tickets, which were damned expensive in Mello's opinion. **

** Eyes wandering from the stage, Mello's gaze shifted from person to person. He skipped all the women; there was no point in looking at them, and instead decided to look at cute guys. It was a huge disappointment if he noticed them holding a woman's hand, or if there was a ring on their finger. Soon, his eyes naturally began to focus in on the ones who were sitting next to other men, or looked like they hadn't come with the woman who was sitting as their neighbor. It was just a habit, a skill developed over many years of guy-hunting.**

** At one point, Mello's eyes flicked up to the private boxes. His and Matt's seat were on the very end of the left side of the hall (Mello was on the aisle), so even in the dim light he was able to look up and see.**

** Look up and see **_**him**_**. He was a couple years younger then Mello, no doubt, but he was undeniably beautiful. Curly, snow-white hair framed his smooth, well-cut cheeks. His slender fingers were curled around a pair of old fashioned opera glasses, to which his alert, soft obsidian-grey eyes were peering through. The boy was slender and petite all around, his body being hugged tightly by the old fashioned clothing he was wearing to suit the period of time the opera took place in.**

** It took all Mello's willpower to not start drooling on the spot. When his leather pants began to tighten around his crotch, Mello didn't care. The kid was fucking attractive. Mello just stared at him the whole time. Not once did his head turn Mello's way, he was so focused on the performance. **

** Mello's mind went to fantasizing about the boy. He was undoubtedly a virgin, and there were so many things Mello could show him. So many things he could **_**do **_**to him. **

** Uncrossing his legs, Mello's right hand itched to masturbate. Honestly, he was getting a huge boner, and in the hall there was nothing he could about it. Instead, Mello cuddled up against Matt's shoulder, stroking his friend's neck while still staring up at the boy. Matt glanced at Mello confusedly, as that was a rather bold display of affection that could get them beaten by the police, but in this dark hall it didn't matter much, so Matt went back to watching the opera.**

** For Matt, his best friend only had one habit that he found annoying. It was that whenever he had his eyes set on a certain guy; he became **_**extremely **_**flirtatious around Matt. Practically all he could say came out as sexual innuendos, and he became a touchy-feely kind of guy.**

** And it really pissed Matt off. He treasured that blissful affair with Mello as the greatest night in his life, and though he was perfectly happy being 'just friends' with Mello, he wouldn't a relationship, either. So when Mello became like this, all clingy and huggy, it got Matt irritated. Because he knew the affection was for another guy, not him. And that he could never make a move. **

** Mello stayed like that, clinging to Matt's arm, staring off into the distance, for the rest of the first act. "I think I'm in love, Matty." Mello announced as the curtains were drawn together.**

** "Mel, what the hell?" Matt was surprised at his friend's words, turning to face him while simultaneously shrugging him off. Matt was a bit confused, even daring to raise the orange goggles he rarely removed onto his forehead to get a better look at Mello. You see, Mello never mentioned having any emotions for the guys he slept with, it was only physical desire.**

** "No, honestly, look up there!" Mello urged him, pointing up at one of the boxes.**

** "Well yeah, he's cute, but you really think you love him?" Matt asked, seeing who Mello was pointing at. **

** "Matt, trust me." Mello replied. **

** Matt looked his hot-headed, blue-eyed friend over. He had a determined look in his eyes that Matt rarely saw in him, and then Matt's eyes wandered down to Mello's crotch, where-**

** "Holy shit, Mello, maybe you really **_**are**_** in love!" **

** Mello blushed, trying desperately to hide his ever growing erection. "Matt, please." He hissed, embarrassed. **

** Matt grinned at his friend, taking another look at the white angel that Mello had his eyes set on. "Well, my friend, first thing's first. Is he actually gay?"**

** Mello's expression went slack, and he stared blankly at Matt, eyes wide, looking as hopeless as an abandoned kitten. "Shit." **

** Matt smirked. It seemed that he was going to get some enjoyment out of this little crush Mello was having after all. "Let me go see." Matt stood up from his seat, and walked past Mello and into the aisle. **

** "Wait!" Mello called as Matt began to walk away. "Where the fuck are you going?!" **

** Matt only looked back, flashing a mischievous grin and slipping his goggles back on in front of his eyes. As he headed for exit, Mello sat frozen in terror. What the hell could Matt be doing? He wasn't actually going up there to ask if the kid was gay, was he? Mello groaned at the possibilities, feeling slightly faint with nervousness. More then ever, Mello wanted a chocolate bar. **

** Matt practically pranced up the stairs to the second level that the private boxes were on. Messing with Mello was something only he could get away with without being shot and Matt enjoyed taking advantage of that privilege as much as he could. **

** Scoping out the hallway, Matt judged that it was box number four that Mello's would be lover was in. He ran his fingers through his crimson hair once, took in a deep breath, and knocked on the door. **

** Momentarily, the boy answered. "May I help you?" he asked, his tone as formal as his dress. The kid was only about five feet tall, petite and feminine looking. Matt couldn't help but let his smile morph to Cheshire-Cat proportions. Not only was the boy effeminate, but he also gave off the distinct impression that he was extremely naïve. Oh boy, if only he knew the type of stuff Mello was into…**

** Matt cleared his throat, bringing himself down to earth from his voyeuristic fantasies. "Sorry to bother you, but my friend couldn't help but notice how, ahem, **_**attractive**_** you are. By any chance, are you gay?"**

** "Am I **_**what**_**?" The boy echoed, confused. **

** Matt shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot. This kid really didn't know anything at all. "Er, homosexual." **

** The boy's face lit up slightly in recognition of the term. He opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it, unsure of himself. "Well, I suppose I don't really know." **

** Matt let out a slight growl in frustration. Mello was going to have to work with this one a lot to get him to loosen up. Matt dipped down and gave the boy a small kiss, just a light press of Matt's lips to his. Now, it was just to find out if the kid was gay, not like Mello had to know or anything.**

** "Did you like that, kid?" Matt asked, though he already knew the answer judging by the light dusting of color on the boy's cheeks. **

** "I-I think I did." The boy stuttered. **

** "Good. You're gay." Matt told him bluntly. Then, the lights flickered off and on, signaling the end of the intermission. Matt asked hurriedly, "Hey, how old are you anyway."**

** "Eighteen." The boy answered.**

** "Great, you're legal." And with that, Matt shut the door to the boy's box right in his face and made his way back to his and Mello's seats. **

** "Hey, guess what." Matt said softly as he slid back into his seat to Mello, who looked as if he were about to burst. "He's gay **_**and **_**legal."**

** Mello almost choked on his words. "Fuck, seriously?!" The lights were dimming, and people returning to their seats glared at Mello pointedly for his coarse language, but what the hell did he care?**

** "Yeah." Matt said, but now in a whisper. "But he's a total virgin, didn't even know what 'gay' meant." **

** "Dammit." Was all Mello could say. **

** Matt shrugged. "Not really. You'll get to totally dominate him, and he probably will react to each little touch." **

** Mello sucked in his breath. "Man, you make it sound so good." **

** Matt let out a soft laugh. "Don't come in your pants, big fella."**

** "Fuck you." Mello shot back, making a show of flipping his hair and looking towards the stage. Matt smiled cheerily back at his friend. **

** Looking up towards the box the boy was sitting in, Mello noticed that the kid wasn't using those opera glasses to watch the performance.**

** "Hey Mel, I think he's looking at you!" **

** "What?!" Mello practically jumped out of his seat when Matt had spoken, and his head whipped up to look at the kid. He was in fact, peering down at them with the opera glasses. Mello stared blatantly for a moment, jaw unhinged slightly, until the boy pointed his opera glasses back at the stage, probably embarrassed that he had just been caught peeping.**

**

* * *

**

** Near had a lot to think about on his ride home from the opera that night. Thankfully, he was generally wrapped up in his own thoughts, so his mother didn't pry into his silence.**

** That strange man with the shocking red hair and the striped shirt and the fuzzy vest had told him he was homosexual. That meant he was sexually stimulated by and attracted to men. And was he? Near's first kiss, that redhead, had been stolen by a stranger. It didn't really count for anything, and he couldn't judge based on that one incident. And who was the friend who was interested in him, the blond? Near had to admit, the blond was strikingly handsome, but that didn't mean Near was romantically interested in him… **

** Love was so vague, and Near hated it for that. It couldn't be written in words, or documented in a book. It was nothing he could really learn about. It was knowledge you gained through experience only, and Near was never good at learning that way. Besides, he hadn't even gotten the redhead or the blond's name. How was Near supposed to get in contact with them, anyway?**

** In the end, Near just decided to forget the whole thing. It wasn't worth fretting over an isolated incident.**

**

* * *

**

** "Matt, got any crack?" Mello as Matt was driving him back to his apartment, scarfing his third chocolate bar during the ride. **

** "Let me guess, you wanna get high and masturbate before you have to leave for work?"**

** "Fuck, yeah!" Mello smiled. "I'll pay you back on Friday, when my boss gives me my check."**

** "Oh Mel, you know for you, the drugs are on me."**

** "Thanks, Matty." **

** That night, still slightly buzzed, Mello put on a great show. He pictured he was dancing for that boy at the opera. He gave it his all, and got a hell lot of tips, and even a few 'private' requests. Although Mello was unsure if he would ever see the boy again, he sure gave Mello a great image to masturbate to. Besides, Mello had hope. Perhaps the boy frequented the Met Opera. Mello could linger around the outside and watch for the boy as he came out. Or would that be too much like stalking?**

** To hell with stalking, Mello decided. What harm could breaking one more law come to? Besides, jail wasn't that bad, especially if it was just after a bar raid. Once that had happened to Mello, and he had just been crammed in a cell with a bunch of other drunken and/or high gays. Sure, it was smelly and uncomfortable, but it was like a sex marathon!**

** By the end of the night, Mello knew what he was going to do. Linger around the opera house one more time, and if the boy wasn't there, he'd give it up. And if he was there… Well, it would take a hello lot of self-control to hold a conversation and not skip straight to the sex.**

** You see, skipping straight to the sex was what Mello would do under ordinary circumstances. He could seduce anyone he wanted to, and had the reputation to back the claim up. But with this kid, Mello didn't want to do it that way. For some reason, Mello had the urge to actually get to know him, as well as ravage his untouched body. He wanted to, well, have a relationship with him. **

** Mello shuddered at the thought. He had never actually had a relationship, surprisingly enough. It was just sex, sex, and more sex. Was he getting old for wanting to date the person he had set his eyes on? **

**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry there hasn't been much Near yet... Of course he's one of the main characters, but him and Mello haven't even met yet, so... Excuses, excuses. Who gives a crap?

Please review.

See you in Dark Shines! Cheers!

** Mello hoped not, and prayed that the boy wouldn't show up next time. Because if he didn't, Mello wouldn't have to get involved, and wouldn't have to put his heart into this relationship, which could prove to be more serious then his track-record one-night flings. **


	3. DISCONTINUATION NOTICE

[DISCONTINUATION NOTICE]

That's right, I'm discontiuing Resistance. Don't be disappointed, because this story really is crap. Writing a third chapter made me realize that I cannot write light-hearted romance, and that to continue this story wouldn't be worth it. I'm just really not the right writer for this story. I'm only good at dark stuff.

However, readers of Dark Shines will be pleased to know that I am working on a new chapter, and you should expect that to be uploaded anytime between tomorrow [June 6th] and July 4th. Thank you for your patience.

And to compensate for you guys, I have decided to take request for any LightxMello and MelloxNear one-shots your perverted little minds can come up with. I would be happy to write those.

I express my apology and gratitude to my readers.

~Backyard Bottomslash.


End file.
